KakuHida: Opposite's Day
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kakuzu confesses his feelings to Hidan on opposite's day. Hidan being in love with Kakuzu is depressed because now he thinks that Kakuzu hates his guts. Is Hidan right or is he wrong with his assumption? KakuHida Yaoi


**KakuHida: Opposite's Day…**

"Hidan…"

"Yeah Kakuzu?"

"I…I don't know how to tell you this… I-I… love you" Kakuzu said and Hidan had a flash of pure sadness rush over his eyes, which Kakuzu caught

"…Oh…" Hidan said looking down and decided to run out of the room.

'I knew it… I fucking knew it, to use my feelings like that' Hidan said running out of the base to the lake located a few miles away, in the woods. Hidan sat on the rock closest to the lake and growled slightly

'Fucking jerk… its Opposite's Day…' Hidan mumbled and took a rock and threw it into the water making a fish jump up and splash him. Hidan looked at his cloths and noticed they were soaked

"What the fuck! Jashin this damn day gets better and better" Hidan said sarcastically and took of his cloak and placed it on a branch of a tree to dry

Meanwhile, with Kakuzu; Kakuzu was pacing in his room he shared with Hidan, wondering about the albino

'His face expression… it wasn't sympathetic… so he didn't quite reject me. But it was one of depression and heartbroken. What can that mean?' Kakuzu thought and all the sudden Tobi ran in the room

"Hey Kakuzu!" Tobi said and Kakuzu sighed

"What is it Tobi?" Kakuzu asked

"Tobi's a bad boy~! Tobi said grinning, his mask located on the side of his head. Kakuzu was shocked

"What? What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked and Tobi looked at him shocked

"…you don't know what do day is, do you?" Tobi asked "Tobi thought he told you"

Kakuzu was confused and Tobi was about to say something when Zetsu came in the room

"Tobi leave him alone, **yeah let's go"** Zetsu said pulling Tobi from the room

"Ok Zetsu-San, do you remember what today is?" Tobi asked evilly and Zetsu froze

"…Y-yes, today is… **oh god-damnit!" **Zetsu said leaving with Tobi who was chuckling

With all that, Kakuzu froze now wondering what could possibly be today.

After minutes, Kakuzu sighed as he couldn't think of anything that could be today and combine with Hidan's odd behavior when he confessed his feelings. Kakuzu then went to the calendar and skimmed down to the correct date and read what was written there…

"…" Kakuzu, after a few seconds of silence began laughing hard

"Hidan… you are such a child" Kakuzu said and walked out of the base and to the lake, knowing Hidan loves that place

When Kakuzu got there; Kakuzu saw Hidan lying on the grass without his cloak on, and his normal 'I'll never wear a shirt', caused him to be half naked. Kakuzu blushed slightly at the sight and walked to the Jashinist

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan jumped slightly and sat up to see Kakuzu and looked down

"Kakuzu…what're you doing here?" Hidan asked

"I am here because you're the biggest idiot I've ever met" Kakuzu said and Hidan tilted his head to the side

"…So you think I'm smart?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smirked

"No… and you should know that only children celebrate a stupid holiday as 'Opposite's Day'" Kakuzu said and Hidan froze and looked up at Kakuzu confused and had wide eyes when Kakuzu kissed him passionately.

"You more than any one should also know that I don't celebrate stupid holidays like this one"

"S-so?"

"Yes, I told the truth Hidan, I love you, but since you're celebrating this holiday and you were 'sad' when you thought I meant I hated you. The opposite of sad is happy, so you were happy that 'I hate you'. So that means you hate me, right?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan froze and shook his head

"N-No… Tobi made everyone in the base celebrate today, and my religion doesn't celebrate it. I fucking hate this holiday" Hidan said

"Even so Tobi made you participate, so you still hate me, right?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head more rapidly

"No! I was truly sad. I love you and when you said that you loved me, I did think you hated me… since Tobi tried to make everyone play his damn game. I thought he got to you. I was truly sad, honestly, and—" Hidan started when he was cut off by Kakuzu chuckling and kissing him again

"You talk too much" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"So…are we boyfriends?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded and kissed Hidan's cheek

"Yeah"

Later that night, Hidan fell asleep in Kakuzu's arms, hoping that in the morning that they'll still be together and not a huge hurtful prank. And in the morning he figured out it wasn't a prank

"Thank Jashin it wasn't a prank" Hidan mumbled

"What?"

"Oh… nothing 'Kuzu" Hidan said kissing him

One Year later,

"Kakuzu Today's Opposite's Day~!" Hidan said and grinned

"What?"

"Opposite's Day" Hidan said and Kakuzu was shocked

"I thought you hate this holiday?"

"Always" Hidan said

"So…?"

"It has its advantages" Hidan said evilly with an evil smile and Kakuzu froze

"Like what?" Kakuzu said hiding the fact he was scared asking that question

"I'm seme tonight"

"What!"

"Yep" Hidan said pinning Kakuzu on the bed

"Grr…Hidan…" Kakuzu said trying to break free from his partner's grip, but couldn't "Wh-what?"

"I've been training since last year for this moment, I'm a lot stronger than I was" Hidan said and Kakuzu froze under the lustful evil stare of his lover

"No Hidan! Hidan…Hidan! HIDAN!"

The next morning Kakuzu woke up in pain and groaned

"Damn Opposite's Day"

**The End~**


End file.
